


The Dewdrops

by the_procrastinating_poetess



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Dactylic Meter, Epic Poetry, F/F, I just wanted to write a gay fairy tale, Iambic Pentameter, Iambic Tetrameter, Lesbians, Monarchy, No Lesbians Die, Politics, castles and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_procrastinating_poetess/pseuds/the_procrastinating_poetess
Summary: A princess rides alone into a forest to find a solution to her problem, and learns that her path may not be as straightforward as it seems.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter. There will be more soon.

’Twas many years ago and far away

There stood a kingdom neighboured by a wood,

And through the wood there rode a hooded figure:

The princess of this old and distant place.

For quite a while she rode among those trees.

Atop her chestnut horse, she knew no fear,

But only hoped the path would lead her to

The place she sought. Strong-willed, she rode along.

After a while, the pathway lead her to

A clearing with a cottage in its centre.

She tended to her horse, and then she strode

Up to the little building. As she walked,

She noticed there were dewdrops on the grass—

Too many dewdrops, given the time of day.

She thought it eerie. Still, determined, she

Continued to the door and went to knock.

Before the princess even touched the door,

It opened, showing her a glorious face.

For a while, the princess only stared

At this great beauty who she stood before.

_The woman was flickering, ghostly, enticing,_

_Unnaturally pretty, intangible, weird;_

_For this was no mortal, no usual person;_

_No, this was a Witch, universally feared._

The princess, though surprised, was satisfied,

For she had found the place she longed to be.

Relieved, the princess listened to the Witch,

And let herself be led into the hut.

“Good day! I am the Starlight Queen

That lives within the forest green.

I didn’t expect a guest today.

What brings your majesty this way?”

Thus spoke the Witch, or nay, the Starlight Queen.

Although she was quite wary of this stranger,

The princess needed answers, so she told

Her story with her golden-tinted voice.

“My father expects me to marry a person—

A mystery person who I’ve never met.

This wouldn’t be a problem, but he is insistent

That if I do not, ’tis a choice I’ll regret.

“This person is wealthy and very convenient,

But I don’t think marriage will save all our land.

My father’s too selfish and wants for his own use

The wealth that is gained by him giving my hand.”

The Witch, with rapt attention, heard this tale,

And asked whether the King was kind or just.

The princess said that no, he was not good:

Not as a king, nor even as a father.

Despite this mystery fiancé’s wealth,

There seemed no way this marriage could go well.

After some conversation and some time,

The Witch brought out a vial of something blue.

“Drink this on your wedding day

And none shall see you walk away.

Ride to this forest and to me

And you shall find yourself e’er free.”

The princess took a moment to respond.

Entrancèd though she was by this near-stranger,

And pleased to have another choice of fate,

She wondered… what was in this for the Witch?

“I thank all your goodness, and truly look forward

To several weeks hence when I’m back at your home...

And yet, with no rudeness in mind, I must ask you

A question that rampant through my mind does roam.

“What powers have you to grant me my freedom?

And what of my kingdom? I leave it behind?

My people are doomed if I marry this person,

But still they are doomed if I pay them no mind!”

“I am the Starlight Queen,” said she.

“I don’t foretell what is to be.

But leave me now, and make a choice.

It seems that either way, none will rejoice.”

The princess left the cottage and the Witch,

Confused, but somehow filled with ecstasy.

Was it the Witch that made her feel this way?

Or was’t the chance to choose her destiny?

She rode away, and as she rode, the sun

Found rest from its long day of labouring.

It slipped below the Earth, and as it did,

The princess glanced behind to where she’d left.

But lo… The scene was different! Where she’d been

There was a castle, stunning and serene!

This vision swam before the princess’ eyes

As she observed what seemed impossible.

_A castle of starlight, it glittered and shimmered,_

_As though it were made of pure diamonds and light,_

_And moving towards this impossible vision_

_Were hundreds of figures that shone in the night._

The princess turned around and rode away.

’Twas but a vision, void of truth, she knew.

So on she rode, and soon she reached her home

And slept, the Witch’s vial stowed in her closet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!

A couple of weeks hence, the girl awoke.

This day did mark her one-and-twentieth year,

Though she was not aware of this. She was

Aware, however, what else this day brought.

Looking out her window at the woods,

The princess knew this was her wedding day.

This meant, she thought, that if her plan went well,

She’d once again be with the Starlight Queen.

She’d written several letters to the Witch,

And got as many back, and she was sure

Not only of the choice that she would make,

But that her newfound path was one she wanted.

To see the Starlight Queen again was so

Compelling to her that, as her maid dressed

Her in a gown of honey-filtered sunlight,

It occupied each corner of her mind.

She spoke not as she donned her golden dress,

But as she stepped into her sparkling shoes,

Her maid, her oldest friend, did gaze at her

And speak some words which caused her sudden pain:

“I’ve loved you all these years, and love you still,

And whether you are led by fate or will,

I’ll stay here and I’ll think of you each day.

Whether we’ll meet again is hard to say…”

She left at this. The princess was confused,

For she’d not told her friend about her plan.

She’d written a note and left it by her bed...

But now the time had come to leave, she wept.

Though sorrowful at who she had to leave,

The princess was resigned in her decision.

She opened up her closet door and took

The little vial out and drank it all.

_Soon tendrils of ice took up every crevice_

_And spread their cold fingers quickly through her veins._

_She knew she was filled with a strange sort of power,_

_And nobody saw her unlock the barn’s chains._

She got up on her horse, invisible,

And somehow rode right through the castle gates.

The forest called her, and, despite her tears,

She rode towards her chosen destiny.

She reached the cottage and the spell was gone.

Her golden gown, in dappled sunlight, shone,

And she, the princess, walked towards the door,

Avoiding stepping on the dewy grass.

She heard the Witch call to her from within

The cottage, singing to invite her in.

She entered, and the Witch did look as strange

And curious as ever in her apron.

“You’re back, and at a funny time!

Ignore the mess! Ignore the grime!

Today it is my wedding day.

You’ll help me with my hair, I pray?”

The princess was surprised. A wedding day?

The same as hers? But yes, she saw a gown

Hung up with care that sparkled in the light.

A wedding gown? Oh, what a strange ordeal!

_The bodice was covered in glittering crystals._

_The fabric was shining but dark as the night._

_The walls of the hut showed off minuscule rainbows,_

_As diamond-like beads were refracting the light._

Bewildered was the princess for a while,

But soon she had the chance to understand,

For as the princess combed the Witch’s hair,

The Starlight Queen explained her history.


End file.
